Filament
by MikageKun
Summary: Parmi les rouages, il y a un dieu et trois prisonniers qui s'amusent à jouer avec ma vie, avec nos vies. Et je ne l'ai pas encore appris.
1. Prologue

_**Oya oya!**_

_**Je vous offre ma première fiction sur Bleach. C'est assez spéciale donc ne m'en voulait pas trop, j'aime quand c'est étrange! Donc voila, j'ai pondu ça assez étrangement en cours de math. J'éspère qu'un maximum de gens seront intéressés. J'ai déjà préparé le chapitre un , mais je ne le posterais qu'une fois le deux fait. J'aimerai avoir une longueur d'avance au cas où l'inspiration mette du temps à venir. Voila. Bonne lecture!**_

_**.**_

_**Genre: Fantastique/Romance**_

_**Disclaimer: Bleach n'est pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo.**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Filament**

.

.

**Prologue**

.

.

Les rouages du temps s'enchainaient. Ils continuaient sans cesse à s'accorder, à jouer ensemble pour tel ou tel évènement. Joyeusement, le robot géant qu'était le temps faisait arriver des moments de l'histoire. Sa joie des plus immenses se manifestait de temps à autre alors qu'en levant son bras d'où pendait un tissu blanc en lambeau, il voyait la naissance d'un homme puissant. Il se disait alors que ce siècle là serait amusant, qu'il y aurait peut-être une certaine action. Une guerre apparaitrait peut-être pour le divertir. Un rire dément s'élançait de son visage à moitié robotique alors qu'il se rappellait de la dernière grande bataille. Il aimait tant la guerre. Pendant ce rouage, de plus petits se présentaient et le monde changeait plus rapidement. Il s'accélerait. Les découvertes s'activaient, l'homme en grandissait. Tout était si beau pendant cette période.

Le dieu du temps rétablit ses mèches à la bonne place. Son oeil mécanique cherchait de nouvelles têtes intéressantes de tous les côtés. Les images passaient, s'affichaient, s'effaçaient, se remplaçaient. Il enregistrait tout, se délectant des amours, comme un vieux fanatique des "Feux de l'Amour", appréciant les batailles comme des series B. Il aimait sa vie. Il aimait celles des autres.

Soudain, une porte claqua. Ses fichiers défilèrent d'un coup plus vite, affolés. Les données étaient effrayées par l'arrivante, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux agrume. Elle s'avança vers lui et déposa une pochette sur la petite table de lierre. Son sourire s'agrandit devant les yeux curieux de l'autre. Puis elle ressortit sans un mot. L'apparition s'évada.

Le géant attrapa l'enveloppe. Qu'est-ce que ce serait cette fois? Qu'arriverait-il? Il sentait les rouages gémir d'impatience et les nerfs se contracter à cause du stress. Il était excité, excité! Son index métallique fissura la pochette d'où sortit quelques dossiers. Il les étala sur la tablette. Il observa toutes les photos.

Un brun avec un 69 sur la joue semblait le fixer comme pour le juger. Il le trouva sympatique et assez intéressant. Un autre aux cheveux bleus électriques gueulait silencieusement d'un air profondément bestial. Ses yeux le firent frissoner. Il sépara en deux un dossier: un frère et une soeur. L'ainé puait la noblesse et le dieu se mit à le détester sans même le vouloir. Alors que la petit-soeur, il passa une main à demi-humaine sur son visage, elle était si claire, si pure et douce. Il l'aimait un peu. Il vit les autres visages: un homme fort, un albinos au regard de fou, une femme à forte poitrine rousse, un petit garçon aux yeux mélancoliques, un jeune homme aux pupilles emplies de douleur et de solitude, un blond avec un béret, un viel homme usé au visage abattu, une fillette aux cheveux blonds pâles, un tatoué aux cheveux de feu, un brun dont les yeux verts envoutaient, une autre blonde, un homme blanc au sourire fin et...

Un dernier... Jeune homme. Bizarrement, ce dernier le captiva. Il n'avait pourtant rien d'extraordinaire. Ses cheveux roux ne battaient pas ceux bleu électrique. Ses yeux d'un typique marron légèrement ambré ne surpassaient pas ceux émeraudes et profonds. Ses muscles finement dessinés perdaient contre ceux de l'homme fort. Et même sa taille faisait pâle figure face à la plupart des autres.

Le dieu recula son siège sans lacher le dossier du roux, puis il tapota sur son clavier. Il voulait en savoir plus. Pourquoi son regard robotique s'appuyait sur lui, ne voulait le lacher. Il ouvrit le dossier et commença à lire tout en visionnant sa vie. Il vit les batailles, de la plus courte, une mort d'hollow à la plus longue, Aizen un pauvre garçon solitaire. Il rit beaucoup et la mort de Gin lui décocha même une larme. Ce qui lui valut le verdict d'être un de ses préférés. Un homme si fourbe et droit, c'était si rare. Il l'aimait, un peu. Petit à petit, il comprit. Il analisa les dossiers un par un. Hisagi Shuuhei, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki, Kensei Muguruma, le hollow d'Ichigo qui était noté ici Hichigo Shirosaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Hitsugaya Tôshiro, Aizen Sôsuke, Hirako Shinji, Stark Coyote, Lilynette GingerBack, Renji Abarai, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Hallibel Tia, Gin Ichimaru...Toutes ses personnes, elles apparaissaient dans la vie du roux. Se retrouvant, se battant, s'appreciant, riant... Elles l'avaient toutes croisé. Ce petit roux avait connu tellement de gens, il avait vécu tant de choses incroyables. Il avait encore eu une très bonne intuition. Le petit roux était un exemple parfait de la vie idéale.

Mais pourquoi lui avoir donné ses dossiers? Le roux avait une vie parfaite. Il ne manquait rien alors pourquoi donner ses dossiers au dieu du temps, que cherchait-il? Avec quoi voulait-il jouer... Que manquait-il au rouquin? Il avait tout! Non?

Non! Il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose de primordial dans une vie. Dire qu'il venait de l'oublier. Et le roux aussi l'avait négligé. Ou alors n'avait-il pas eu le temps? C'était surement ça! Il n'avait pas connu l'amour et le temps pour remercier ses actes voulait le lui offrir. Bien sûr, connaissant son dieu, il avait fais ça sous forme de jeu. Un jeu dont un des dossiers était l'heureux gagnant. Dans ses personnes se trouvaient son âme-soeur.

Le dieu se mit à rire. Génial! Un pari! Il appuya sur un bouton. Trois têtes apparurent dans des fenêtres: un blond aux yeux violâtres, recouvert de sceaux, un viel homme crasseaux avec une longue barbe pour seul vétement, enchainé, un petit homme assit avec une cigarette dans la bouche en costard.

"Jeunes gens bonsoir, bonjour."

Le vieux et l'homme se mirent à rire d'un air profondément bête.

"Hé bien, hé bien! En quoi dieu veut nous voir? Nous, les prisonniers temporels?

_Je vous propose un pari.

_ARGN! Déglutit de façon abjecte le viel homme.

_T'vas encore nous faire chier? Grogna celui en costard alors qu'il léchait ses doigts tout en jetant sa clope au sol.

Le dieu rit. Ils allaient accepter de jouer avec lui, c'était du tout vu. Il le savait.

"Une remise de peine si votre protégé est ami avec le pari. Et une libération dans le monde que vous voulez, à l'époque que vous souhaitez, s'il devient son amant.

_Ouai une merde comme toujours, renifla l'homme d'affaire.

_Il y a un piège?sourit mesquinement l'ainé.

_Ceux qui perdront, moi exclu, devront être le chien du gagnant pendant cent ans.

_Pouuuah! C'est dur! S'écriat la personne agée.

_T'fais chier! Ajouta le costard.

_Et toi Vandlis?"

Le jeune homme aux sceaux releva la tête vers le dieu. Il pencha la tête sur le côté avec une lenteur calculée.

"Je pense que vous devrez d'abord nous montrer le pari."

Le dieu se pencha d'un seul coup en arrière sur son siège qui produit un gros Ryuiuk strident qui dérangea les oreilles peu habituées des prisonniers.

"Peut-être bien oui... Bon en gros, -il montra le dossier du roux avec sa photo-, ce mec-là il a fait des trucs de malade, toute sa vie c'est une série de combats extraordinaires. Et en plus, il sait être juste et droit. L'homme parfait, quoi. Sauf qu'il lui manque un truc. Et vous savez quoi?

_L'argent? Proposa l'homme ridé l'air franchement dégouté.

_Son père est médecin et il va faire de grandes études.

_La gloire?"

L'adolescent se mit doucement à glousser dans sa cellule.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il veut la momie?" s'énervèrent ensemble les deux autres incarcérés.

Le blond laissa son visage s'étendre en arrière alors que ses yeux s'exorbitaient entre ses mèches et le sceau boudhiste sur son front. Ses nerfs se tendirent durement, il laissa un grand rire macabre partir puis, d'un seul coup... Il reprit son ancienne position.

"Vous êtes stupides.

_Quoi? Quoi? Il nous insulte? Hurla le costard.

_Oui, c'est ça j'vous insulte. Mais au moins, moi j'ai capté que ce rouquin était vierge comme une sainte et qu'il est même jamais tombé amoureux!"

Le dieu offrit un sourire fran.

"Comme toujours, tu restes le meilleur! Bien, voici les possibles amants."

Le cyborg se décala doucement pour faire apparaitre le visage des concurents. Un long silence s'ensuivit. Les trois prisonniers observaient chacun de façon différentes leurs possibles candidats.

Le viel homme maigrichon prit, durement, ses bras qu'il replaça devant lui puis caressa sa barbe d'un blanc sale. Ses longs poils semblaient être ses vêtements et le regard fourbe qu'il jetait ne donnait aucunement confiance. Il fut le premier à choisir.

"L'homme brun avec une barette.

_Pourquoi lui? Questionna le géant du temps.

_Il a l'air sûr, noble. Il sera surement parfait pour le pari.

_Je vois. Bien, ton protégé est Byakuya Kuchiki, Riai.

_Je note!" crut bon de plaisanter le viel homme.

Le brun en costard enleva sa veste et continua à se laver les doigts de la même façon qu'un chat alors qu'il fixait l'écran. Sous sa veste, un gros pacte était incrusté dans son torse, faisant ressortir les veines environnantes. Il pointa du doigts le petit garçon aux cheveux blancs.

"Lui!

_Oh le petit garçon...

_Joue pas avec mes nerfs t'sais bien qu'il a 17 ans!

_Bonne vue, bonne vue, et pourquoi lui?

_Il est jeune mais ses yeux sont matures, il est capable.

_Je vois, vous savez son nom donc?

_Hitsugaya Tôshiro.

_C'est ça, Vandlis à toi."

Le jeune homme pencha la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre dans un rythme régulier alors que ses pieds jouaient au même moment. Il passait du sourire au rictus en moins de trois secondes dans un tempo trois fois plus rapide que ses membres. Garçon étrange.

"Le chaton.

_Le chaton? Répéta le dieu et les deux autres.

_Oui, le chaton aux poils turquoises et au regard de feu polaire.

_Oh! Comprit le géant qui prit le dossier et lui montra. Lui?

_Oui Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

_Pourquoi lui?

_Il est bestial, il est dur, pourtant son coeur est fier. Il n'a qu'une idée être roi. Il faut un esprit fort pour que le garçon roux veule de lui. Un capable du mieux comme du pire.

_Tu m'étonneras toujours... Comment sais-tu son rêve? Demanda le cyborg curieux.

_Son regard est comme le vôtre."

L'enfant et le dieu se mirent à rire ensemble et s'arrêtèrent toujours en souriant, au même instant. Curieux mélange d'hystérie et de maitrise. L'homme d'affaire et le vieux frissonèrent. Ce n'était pas à leur portée. Cet échange n'était pas de leur monde.

"Bien, bien, alors pour moi Shuuhei Hisagi.

_Pourquoi lui mon roi?" sourit funestement le blond.

Le dieu se remit à pouffer de son rire cristallin, robotique. L'homme regarda le vieux et le vieux regarda l'homme. Ils se montrèrent leur peur, leur incompréhension.

"Car il est sage, beau et sexy! N'est-ce pas car il est impulsif, beau et sexy que tu as pris Grimmjow? Et vous, il pointa les deux autres avec un bout de papier quelconque. Sage, sexy et riche pour Byakuya! Sage, triste et beau pour Hitsugaya! Oui nous jouons les même cartes! Voyons qui du sage, de l'impulsif, du riche et du mélancolique gagnera! Jouons!" S'extasia le "roi".

Le jeune garçon fit la moue.

"Mais c'est pas intéressant s'il continue sa vie sans encombres!

_J'y ai déjà pensé Vandlis. Je vais effacer leur mémoire à tous les dossiers! Je vais leur créer un monde. Bien sûr, ils auront l'impression d'y avoir vécu toute leur vie. Cela vous va?

_Faite ce que vous voulez! Soupira le vieux. Son écran s'éteignit.

_On a pas le choix, conclut l'homme alors que sa fenêtre disparaissait dans un flash.

_J'approuve entièrement mon roi..." sourit le blond alors que l'image s'effaçait.

Le siège du dieu se retourna.

"Alors c'est partit."

Et la lumière s'éteignit.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_


	2. Chapitre 1: Découvertes

_**Oya!**_

_**Bon, vous allez me dire que la relation Ichigo Grimmjow va vite, bha oui. Elle va très vite, d'ici 3 ou 5 chapitres c'est bouclée! Ce n'est pas la principale intrigue de la fiction et c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai donné les couples au début. Sur ce, bonnr lecture~**_

_**.**_

_**Merci à Cha-fun, Ayu, Felicia Vardya, trinity07 et OMGWhereIsTheLight? (Whith L -ressois un livre sur la tronche- Aie/ Allen: Arrête de dire des conneries!)**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: Bleach n'est pas à moi.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Filament**

.

.

**Chapitre 1: Découvertes**

.

.

"Ichigo! Oy Ichigo!"

Kurosaki Ichigo, jeune étudiant model de première année de médecine, se trouvait actuellement aussi secoué qu'un prunier par son colocataire, Hisagi Shuuhei. Le jeune homme envoya balader la main du brun et grogna:

"Shuu-kun! Laisse-moi dormir p'tain!"

Hisagi essaya vainement de retenir un petit rire et reposa sa main pour continuer de le secouer.

"Si j'te réveille pas, t'vas me tuer..."

Un léger gémissement contrarié s'échappa de la bouche du roux. Il remit la couverture sur sa tête tout en plongeant dans son oreiller.

"Promis laisse moi dormir, j'ten voudrais pas!"

Shuuhei s'assit à côté du lit. Ok, il la jouait au mot. Il allait devoir passer à la manière forte. Le brun se pencha vers l'oreille du roux.

"Ton visage est si mignon quand tu dors que..." il prit une voix sensuelle. "Je ne sais pas si je vais me retenir.

_NON!" hurla le roux d'un seul coup en soulevant sa couette sur lui-même.

Ichigo tourna alors plus calmement la tête vers son colocataire complètement écroulé de rire sur le sol. Il grogna en l'esquivant. Shuuhei n'arrivait pas à se calmer. C'était si...si réjouissant de voir ce pauvre Ichigo paniquer! Lui qui restait toujours de marbre, il n'y avait vraiment qu'au réveil qu'on pouvait lui décrocher une si grosse émotion. Et bien entendu, Hisagi profitait de ce moment pour se foutre de lui.

Le brun se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine où Ichigo s'était déjà installé. Shuuhei attrapa la télécommande de la télévision et s'assit en allumant l'appareil. Une journaliste s'activait à donner les grands titres, très peu constructifs d'après le roux qui ne fit que preter vaguement attention à la campagne présidentielle du moment. Il hésitait encore un peu entre le centre et l'extreme gauche et aimait bien avoir le plus d'info pour son choix final. Une chose était sure, la droite, l'extreme droite et la gauche ne valaient pas grand chose à ses yeux et il ne comptait pas leur donner son premier vote. Par contre, il savait que Shuuhei s'attachait depuis très jeune au parti socialiste et suivrait surement cette voie là. Il soupira. Penser politique dès le matin avait tendance à le saouler.

"Ha, c'est vrai, ton frère a appelé, lacha le garçon au 69.

- Il voulait quoi?" demanda Ichigo en croquant dans sa tartine.

"Inviter tout le monde à la fête d'anniv' de Rukia, de tes nouvelles et qu'tu passes voir tes soeurs, elles te réclament.

- C'est vrai que Rukia va avoir dix-huit.

- Ouais, apparemment il y aura du monde.

- Shiro est doué pour les fêtes..." soupira le roux en se levant pour se diriger rapidement vers la salle de bain.

"Tu commences à quel heure?

- J'ai le temps, dix heures. Par contre, toi t'dois y être dans 10 minutes," sourit le brun en buvant son thé tout en sachant pertinemment que l'autre allait s'activer.

Et en effet, cinq minutes plus tard, Ichigo sortait de la douche, s'habillait, se coiffait, se brossait les dents, attrapait son sac, ouvrait la porte, chaussures aux pieds et...

"T'oublies ton tel'

- Envoie!" Le brun s'exécuta et le roux se retourna en lui jetant un "merci" volatile.

Ichigo se précipita vers l'université en courant. Pour une fois, il se félicitait de payer aussi cher pour un appartement à côté de son établissement. S'il passait la cloture il arriverait à l'heure à son cours. Au loin, il vit une tête aux cheveux rouges pétants faire la manoeuvre avant lui. Il se dépecha pour rejoindre avec un sourire son ami.

"Hey! Renji!"

Le rouge sursauta et son casque fit un petit "clac" sonore contre son torse à cause du mouvement.

"P'tain Ichigo, j'crus que c'était un prof' j'ai trop flippé! M'fais plus ça!"

Ichigo rit doucement et ils passèrent la barrière.

"T'as quoi là? demanda Renji rapidement.

- Physiologie.

- P'tain ça me parle chinois ça... râla le rouge, t'es dans quel bâtiment plutôt?

- 3 E.

- Bon, bah j'vais te laisser à tes cours j'suis dans le 2 H.

- Ok, à c'midi!

- Ouais!"

Ichigo prit la sortie de secours du bâtiment C. Il attrapa la cage en fer de l'escalier menant au troisième étage du E, puis monta aussi vite qu'il le put les marches. Au fond du couloir, il vit son professeur arriver. Sa vitesse n'en accélera que plus, et il parvint à entrer en classe pour aller s'assoir à côté de Rukia.

La jeune femme le regarda reprendre son souffle. Elle lui lança:

"Shuuhei a pas réussit à te lever à l'heure?

- Pour une fois que c'est moi qui court et pas toi car Matsumoto-san ne t'a pas reveillé!" répondit-il avec un petit sourire amusé.

"C'est ma faute si elle est toujours bourrée?

- J'plains notre commissaire le pauvre.

- T'arrives à plaindre un type qui fait que sourire et qui attrape comme s'il faisait la vaisselle pour sa petite femme malade des mecs qui t'ont tué trois gosses de sang froid?

- Il a pas de femme, il est gay. T'sais bien qu'Aizen est avec le responsable du magazine j'sais plus quoi... Truc de merde!

- Quoi?" Elle lui envoya son poing dans le crâne.

"P'tain mais t'es cinglée!

- Comment tu peux dire que Persona Show est un magazine de merde?

- C'est pas le cas…? Même le nom est-

- Tu répètes ça et tu crèves," conclut-elle en lui remettant son poing dans le crâne alors que le prof' rentrait.

L'enseignant était un viel homme très compétent connaissant parfaitement son métier et la matière qu'il enseignait. Son seul problème était que sa petite taille l'empêchait un peu trop souvent à son gout d'atteindre le tableau pour leur expliquer telle ou telle chose. Oui son professeur binoclar était un nain. Et c'était franchemant pas facile pour lui. Ironiquement, c'était le professeur que les élèves respectaient le plus. Grand mystère.

Il observa sa meilleure amie. Elle avait grandi depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré six ans plus tôt. Ils étaient alors en quatrième. Malgré ses regards brusques elle l'avait approché. D'abord par obligation, à cause d'un exposé sur les portails, observez le magnifique programme de technologie, puis par envie. Ils étaient vite devenus amis et avec le temps leurs liens s'étaient davantage soudés. Pour sa part, Rukia avait les cheveux bruns légèrement plus long que ses épaules. Une mèche barrait son visage entre ses deux grands yeux en forme d'amandes. Malgré sa poitrine quasi-inexistante, elle avait une beauté bien à elle qui en attirait plus d'un. Il se souvenait avoir tenté une relation avec elle, mais elle n'avait pas aboutie et quelques mois plus tard, il avait vite compris que son coeur préférait l'autre côté de la balance.

"Hichigo prépare mon anniversaire pas vrai?" déclara-t-elle pensivement.

Le bout du stylo d'Ichigo cogna contre ses dents alors qu'il le mordillait. Comment savait-elle ça?

"Je sais pas, 'm'a rien dit.

- Laisse tomber Ichi, Shiro-chan a craché le morceau ce matin.

- Lequel de Shiro?

- J'appelle pas ton frère "chan", il est plus masculin que toi tu sais?" s'amusa-t'elle en voyant son ami devenir rouge pivoine.

"Kuchiki! Kurosaki! Taisez-vous!

- Oui Monsieur."

La salle redevint parfaitement calme. Le cour se passa entièrement comme ça. Puis dix heures sonna. Ichigo et Rukia se levèrent pour se diriger vers leur prochain salle.

"On est dans le bâtiment C non?

- Bonne mémoire Rukia, ça s'améliore.

- Roh ça va!" râla jeune femme sous le sourire amusé de l'autre.

Ils s'y dirigèrent en courant, espérant ne pas être en retard à leur cours de cytologie. Malheureusement, la porte claqua juste davant eux. Le professeur Zaraki avait encore parlé. Rukia et Ichigo se regardèrent, inquiets. Une légère peur se détachait du reste dans les yeux de la jeune femme. C'est pas que mais... Ils allaient encore se faire engueuler par ce professeur et c'était pas forcément fun, surtout quand ce dernier mesurait plus de deux mètres et possédait la plus forte musculature qui leur avait été donné de voir. Courageusement, Ichigo toqua à la porte. Un bruit de clochette rejoignit celui de la porte quand le prof' vient lui-même leur ouvrir. Rukia gémit silencieusement d'effroi et Ichigo ravala sa salive.

"Encore en retard?

- Excusez-nous monsieur on a tout fait pour être à l'heure.

- Comme toujours, pourtant vos camarades sont là avant vous. Une explication?

- N-non..." soupira Ichigo.

Et c'était vrai, il avait beau faire ce qu'il pouvait, courir à la limite du planage, bousculer les autres étudiants, rien n'y faisait, ils arrivaient TOUJOURS en retard. Zaraki leur ouvrit la porte en grommelant:

"J'vous dis même plus de ne pas le refaire, hein?"

Ichigo et Rukia baissèrent la tête, un peu honteux. Puis ils allèrent à leur place. Chacun d'un bout à l'autre de la classe. C'était ça, le désavantage d'etre en retard. Enfin, l'un des inconvénients. Kurosaki sortit ses affaires et se mit à suivre le cours sur les molécules que lui présentait l'enseignant.

Déjà, il était en retard, et en plus le cour était ennuyeux à mourir. Il n'aimait absolument pas ses deux heures et le pire était qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules de la semaine. Il lacha un soupir de mort en y repensant. Il capta le regard ennuyé de Rukia puis lui envoya la réplique.

Il suivit vite fait les actions du prof' et chercha son téléphone pour voir l'heure. Ses yeux s'aggrandirent. Oh putain de merde. Il chercha dans l'autre poche, rien. Celle de derrière. Non plus. Merde! Il l'avait foutu où? Il y avait pas trois mille solutions! Soit, il était dans la rue et là, adieu joli portable. Soit, il avait de la chance et se trouvait quelque part dans la salle de physiologie. Pitié qu'il ait de la chance. Son visage devint blanc.

Rukia fila un coup de menton dans sa direction qui signifiait "qu'est-ce t'as?". Le roux essaya de lui montrer en mimant mais voyant que l'attention de l'enseignant commençait à être attirée et que la jeune femme ne comprenait rien, il fit comme s'il écrivait. Il déchira donc un petit bout de papier, écrit, le roula en boule et le lui envoya. Kuchiki le reçut parfaitement. Elle lut le message:

"J'ai perdu mon portable. Il est peut-être dans la salle de psy"

Elle se tapa le crâne sur la table, puis gribouilla une réponse qu'elle lui passa. Ichigo fut moins doué qu'elle et rata la boulette. Il grogna silencieusement en essayant de la rattraper avec son pied. C'est qu'elle était tombée loin, la petite. Il fit un mouvement rapide et la récupéra. Le professeur se retourna d'un coup, et ne vit rien, il retourna à son tableau. Ichigo défit le bout de papier:

"J'irai chercher Hisagi et Renji, on te rejoindra."

Ichigo envoya sa dernière réponse. Immédiate, Rukia la reçut.

"Ok, sinon je vous rejoindrai. En fait c'est mieux que je vous retrouve après. Ça vous fera moins marcher."

Elle soupira. Si elle refusait, il allait en rajouter et ça n'en finirait pas. Alors elle marqua quelque chose qu'elle lança simplement:

"Je t'enverrai quand même Hisagi."

Mais le papier ne parvient jamais à Ichigo car finit dans la main du professeur qui les fixa chacun à leur tour.

"Bien, la prochaine fois que vous êtes en retard je vous mets dehors tous les deux, maintenant suivez."

Rukia et Ichigo déglutirent en choeur. Oh moins, ça c'était fait. Quoi que, un petit doute demeura chez le roux. Allait-il vraiment le faire? Il secoua la tête, bien sûr, c'était un sadique. Il se résolut à suivre son cours.

Enfin, alors qu'il commençait à vraiment piquer du nez, la sonnerie retentit. Il sursauta d'un coup puis tourna la tête vers Rukia pour la prévenir qu'il allait chercher son téléphone. Il fourra ses affaires dans son sac et partit en trombe vers la salle de physiologie. Il évita du mieux qu'il put les passants, s'excusant à ceux qu'il cognait. Enfin, il atteint la salle. Il toqua et entendit un "entrez" de l'autre côté.

La porte s'ouvrit et il soupira d'aise en s'y engouffrant. Son professeur était toujours là. Il s'avança vers lui.

"Excusez-moi monsieur, est-ce que je pourrais savoir si un portable a été trouvé dans cette salle?"

Le petit homme se releva puis marcha à la façon d'un jouet robotique vers lui. Il releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Malheureusement non Kurosaki. Mais vous pouvez _rapidement_ vérifier à votre place."

Ichigo tiqua un peu sur l'accentuation de l'homme mais il se dirigea vers sa place et regarda un peu partout sans rien y voir. Sur le coup, il en aurait pleuré de frustration. Il se releva puis se dirigea vers son professeur.

"Désolé de vous avoir dérangé Monsieur.

- Tu ne l'as pas retrouvé..." Enonciation stupide.

Le roux soupira et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il s'appretait à ouvrir la porte quand celle-ci pivota brusquement. Il continua sur sa lancée par reflexe et se retrouva debout devant quelque chose, un torse. Il releva la tête.

Un homme le dépassant de quelques centimètres lui faisait face. D'après ce qu'il voyait, il était plutôt musclé. Ses épaules étaient assez bien taillées pourtant son corps restait très svelte. Il trouva cela charmant. Il avait des cheveux turquoises relevés en piques, certaines de ses mèches retombant cependant sur l'arrière de sa nuque et l'avant de son front. Quelques unes se tenaient ainsi entre ses yeux. Ses lèvres semblaient douces, il resta un moment dessus. Puis le regard de l'autre l'attira. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier dans ses pupilles bleu électrique. Mais il ne voyait pas vraiment quoi. Un mélange de rage et de... de... Il ne savait pas. En fait même cette hargne lui paraissait bien plus profonde que ce à quoi il avait d'abord pensé.

Il comprit enfin que cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils se fixaient l'iun l'autre et que son coeur s'était emballé, battant à une vitesse folle. Il se recula d'un pas hésitant alors que son regard ambre ne quittait pas l'autre.

"Je...je suis désolé."

Il l'esquiva et sortit doucement. Sa tête se baissa d'elle-meme et il se mit à rougir alors que la porte se refermait. Il se mit à marcher tranquillement mais mécaniquement vers le réfectoir. Son cerveau était déconnecté.

Une main attrapa son poignet et il se retourna. Turquoises. Son coeur recommença à bondir. Le garçon en face de lui semblait s'être préparé à parler mais rien ne sortit. Ichigo reprit d'un coup ses esprits et retira sa main d'un coup sec pour repartir vers sa destination. Mais la poigne réapparut soudain.

"Attend!" Sa voix était assez grave et rauque. Ichigo l'aima immédiatement.

Les pas du roux s'arrêtèrent alors pour le fixer. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait? Et bon sang mais qu'il le lache!

"J'suis désolé de t'arrêter comme ça mais le prof' m'a dit que t'avais perdu ton portable et vu qu'j'en ai trouvé un..."

Il fouilla dans la poche de son jean corbeau un instant. Ichigo remarqua que ses deux poches étaient bombées. Il voyait bien qu'un portable était présent dans les deux poches ainsi qu'un trousseau de clefs dans la droite. L'autre sortit un portable noir et le lui montra. Le roux reconnut imédiatement l'ours-soleil-tournesol qui pendait du sien. Rukia le lui avait fabriqué pour ses dix-septs ans en lui disant que c'était un peu gamin mais qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre idée. Ichigo avait souvent critiqué son apparence mais il l'aimait, au final, ce petit pendentif. Il sourit sincèrement.

"Ouais c'est le mien merci...euh…c'est quoi ton nom?" demanda un peu gené le roux. "J'aimerais bien savoir qui a sauvé mon portable!"

Le bleuté sourit amusé. Il posa le téléphone dans les mains de l'autre.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack. J'espère que tu ne l'oublieras plus à la sortie du cour de physiologie, il se sentait seul, ironisa le bleu, et toi ton nom...?

- Ichigo Kurosaki. Enchanté Grimmjow!

- Tu allais au self non?

- Ouais mes amis m'y attendent.

- J'vais t'accompagner, les miens aussi!"

Ichigo sourit doucement et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le réfectoir. Il apprit que le bleu travaillait en criminologie et qu'il avait trouvé son portable à côté de la salle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir manger. Il sut aussi que ses amis étaient deux autres étudiants comme eux: un mec qui s'appellait Gin Ichimaru et qui étudiait en polique et l'autre Ulquiorra Schiffer qui lui finissait ses études de haute finance cette année. Une année en avance, d'après Grimmjow se sera bientôt un grand trader et il était son meilleur ami.

Finalement ils arrivèrent devant le refectoir. Ichigo s'arrêta ainsi que le bleuté. Puis ils se regardèrent un instant.

"On reste en contact?" hésita le roux.

"Passe-moi ton téléphone!" ordonna l'autre en sortant le sien pour le noter.

Ichigo sortit le sien avec un petit sourire amusé. Il donna son numéro.

"Bon bah, on va devoir se dire en revoir, hein?

- Ouais."

Grimmjow jeta un coup d'oeil à Ichigo et il sourit en partant.

"A plus!"

Le roux sentit son coeur se calmer petit à petit au fur et à mesure que l'autre se retirait. Bon sang, c'était quoi ça? Depuis quand il s'emballait autant? Pourquoi pour ce mec en plus? Ok il était sympa mais voila quoi...Sans vraiment plus. Bon si, il était beau. Mais il connaissait d'autres bombes chez les mecs autour de lui. Comme Hisagi ou le frère de Rukia par exemple? Enfin, il ne voyait pas ce qui l'attirait au point de voir son coeur s'affoller comme à un premier amour. Il grogna légèrement puis tourna la tête et se prit quelque chose, un torse. Bon sang c'était sa journée c'est ça?

"Oy Ichi t'es pas réveillé?"

Ha c'était Hisagi.

"Si si t'inquiète, j'suis même un peu trop là. Allez viens on va bouffer.

- Oh t'es de mauvais poil toi. T'as pas réussi à retrouver ton portable?

- Si.

_Bah alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" questionna Hisagi en haussant un sourcil.

"P'tain rien."

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur table et s'y installèrent immédiatement avec leur plateau, aux côtés de Rukia et Renji. Hisagi continuait à le questionner. Et bien sûr...

"C'est vrai ça Ichigo, t'étais de bonne humeur y a dix minutes qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?" s'en mela Rukia.

"Y a un mec qui t'a fait chier?" demanda Renji.

Ichigo soupira, génial il avait toute sa bande sur le dos maintenant. Son portable vibra. Il le sortit et découvrit un sms.

"_C'est Grimmjow. On garde contact?"_

Il se mit betement à sourire pendant une micro-seconde avant de vite lui répondre un oui et de détourner la conversation. Après tout, c'était si simple alors que Rukia allait avoir 18 ans...

.

.

"C'est de la triche!" hurla le viel homme. "Je refuse ça! Ton protégé est son colocataire connard de dieu! C'est de la triche!"

Le dieu soupira alors que l'autre imbécile le faisait chier avec ses commentaires. Bon sang mais les candidats étaient tous bien placés pour pouvoir être des amants favorables! Qu'on ne lui sorte pas ça bon sang... Et puis même, il était le dieu du temps, il pouvait bien s'autoriser à mettre son bébé en colocation avec sa proie. Il regarda ensuite les autres vignettes, fixant particulièrement celle du blond.

"Et toi Vandlis tu en penses quoi?

- C'est équitable. Si j'ai bien compris. Votre protégé est son colocataire mais il est en couple. Celui du vieux bruyant est le grand-frère de la meilleure amie. Le gamin albinos le meilleur ami de son frère. Et le mien un parfait inconnu dans sa fac. Effectivement. C'est équitable.

- Vous voyez?" sourit le dieu.

Les deux autres ralèrent encore ce qui l'insupporta. Il soupira.

"J'tiens quand même à dire que c'est le candidat de celui qui est le moins accessible qui s'en sort le mieux!

- Quoi? T'veux dire que c'est le "chaton" qui gagne pour le moment?

- C'est ça.

- Tsss... grogna l'homme d'affaire, ça va pas durer, j'm'en fais pas."

Le dieu et le blond se mirent à rire.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_


	3. Chapitre 2: Discutons!

_**Oya les gens,**_

_**Je suis désolée du retard, je ne sais pas quoi dire donc on va lancer directement le chapitre, pas vrai? Allez bonne lecture!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: Bleach n'est pas à moi.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Merci à Naoki Akuro, Dixy01, trinity07, shirosaki35, ayu, x-sosei-x et OMGWhereisthelight pour leur commentaire!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Filament**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapitre 2: Discutons!**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya sortit du lycée en soupirant, désespéré. Il évita un des élèves qui sortaient en meme temps que lui mais aussi bien plus rapidement. Il se retint de leur hurler qu'il y avait des gens sur le passage et qu'il devait faire attention; mais il se contint. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, quand déjà la moitié du lycée l'ennuyait. Non mais il n'avait pas mérité ça! Nullement même! Il avait juste sorti ses quatre vérités à Szayel! Chose que bien sûr personne d'autre n'avait faite, surtout en seconde. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens se laissaient faire par un homme qui n'avait d'imposant que ses lunettes étranges et qui avait hérité d'une crinière rose bonbon insupportable. Enfin, il commençait à assimiler pourquoi on le craignait. Ce mec était le chef de la mafia du lycée. Drogues, alcools, soirées, bastons, rendez-vous, informations, il savait tout sur l'établissement, bien plus que le directeur lui-même. C'est pour ça que si jamais on lui cherchait des noises, on se retrouvait alors dans de la belle grosse merde.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, Hitsugaya était protégé. Et pas par n'importe qui, sa protection avait les cheveux blancs, plus que les siens. Il s'habillait toujours dans un style punk métalleux qui le rendait vulgairement sexy. Le slim noir moulait ses fesses et son ustensile avec une finesse étouffante. Sa veste simple mais classe avait une manche retroussée, laissant voir un bout de son t-shirt noir et gris rayé terminé par des mitaines aux mains. Restait la blouse divisée en deux parties, le fond noirâtre se retrouvant cousu par un bout de tissu carmin qui semblait tissé à la manière des lèvres d'une poupée de film d'horreur. Le peu d'accessoires qui s'y ajoutait se trouvait le sac de course casino d'où risquait de tomber une bouteille de sirop, sa chaîne tombante à sa ceinture, ses bottes de cuir, et l'élément le plus incroyable de sa morphologie: ses yeux. Les deux pupilles or luisantes ressortaient clairement sur sa clérotyque couleur jais.

Et ce jeune homme aux couleurs étranges comme une plaisanterie d'halloween était en cet instant accoudé au portail du lycée. Il avait un air de régner sur toute la ville, aux côtés de son jumeau roux. Par tous les gangs, il était encore craint et on ne posait jamais trop longtemps son regard sur lui de peur qu'un grand sourire sadique vienne illuminer ses traits. Cet homme avait un jour été sauvé de la noyade. A l'âge de ses douze ans, alors qu'il se faisait embarquer par les flots, une main pâle l'avait rattrapé et hissé de toutes ses frêles forces, lui sauvant ainsi la vie.

Pour son bonheur ou son malheur, de ce jour où Hitsugaya Tôshiro avait arraché Shirosaki Hichigo à une mort certaine, celui-ci lui voua un amour plus que reconnaissant et une amitié à la limite du serment féodal.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

Le blandinet se retourna vers la soeur cadette des Kurosaki.

"Karin-chan?

- Est-ce que tu viens au match cette après-midi?

- Hein? Ah le match de foot!

- Ouais.

- Je sais pas, je te préviens si j'y vais ok?

- Tranquile! Bon moi j'ai encore cours! Sal chanceux!"

Ils sourirent tout deux puis se séparèrent, repartant chacun de leur côté. Il s'entendait bien avec elle. Elle avait un caractère proche de celui de son frère roux: et c'était assez attendrissant. Enfin, il devait rejoindre l'élément blanc de la famille.

"Oy! Shiro!" appela-t'il.

L'autre se tourna vers lui avec un de ses sourires sadiques favoris. Il s'avança de quelques pas jusqu'à voir l'autre face à lui.

"Shiro-chan!

- N'utilise pas le chan!

- Mais ça te va si bien!

- Je ne suis pas une fille!" rétorqua le plus jeune.

"Tu es si petit et mignon qu'on pourrait le croire!" rayonna l'autre.

"Quoi?!" s'égosilla Toshiro.

Le blandinet punk leva le bras pour amener sa main à sa bouche en formant un rond. L'autre en profita aussitôt pour faire un signe.

"Szayel-kun! Nnoitra-chan!"

Les deux appelés se tournèrent vers eux. En voyant qui les interpelait le grand brun laissa tomber son joint au sol. Il agrandit sa mâchoire alors que la frimousse blasée d'Hitsugaya lui apparaissait. Ils étaient mals! Cela ne faisait aucun doute que le petit avait tout raconté: le coup dans les toilettes, celui à côté du foyer, devant les CVL, la claque public, le chantage! Ils allaient mourir! La sentence serait administrée par un albinos tout sourire face à leur victime favorite derrière lui. Tu m'étonnes que le gamin ne voulait pas que Shirosaki leur parle! A cause de sa langue bien pendue, Nnoitra et Syazel allaient tout perdre. Réputation! Famille! Corps! Amour! Ils étaient morts.

A chaque mouvement, qui étrangement lui paraissait très lent, il déglutissait. Son stress atteignit un niveau incroyable, celui-là meme qu'il ne pensait jamais atteindre. Tout le monde connaissait la réputation de Shirosaki. Il était l'homme qui avait abattu la bande des 150 hommes du lycée adversaire! Uryuu et ses hommes n'avaient pu que s'incliner, perdre misérablement devant la puissance d'un seule homme intouchable. A un moment, beaucoup avaient cru que son point faible ése trouvait etre son jumeau et ses petites soeurs. C'était faux. Ichigo Kurosaki savait se battre aussi bien que son frère, voir mieux. Et si par miracle on touchait une de ses soeurs, ce n'était pas seulement Hichigo qu'on avait sur le dos mais aussi avec l'aîné! Et cela, Uryuu l'avait reconnu. Il en parlait toujours en tremblant. Ces jumeaux avaient une force et une agilité démesurées.

Voilà pourquoi, alors que son regard larmoyant regardait son boss lancer un sourire crispé d'anticipation à la furie blanche, lui tremblait très visiblement.

La bête ne fit que leur sourire simplement mais se figea.

"Bha Shiro-chan, ça te dérange si je vais leur dire bonjour?

- Mais fais ta vie! Tu me rattraperas en chemin!" affirma le naïf Hitsugaya en se retournant, près à partir.

"Quoi? Ha non, non, non! Tu me lâches pas!

- Tu délires?!"

Trop tard, Hitsugaya se faisait déjà traîner vers ses deux bourreaux apeurés. Il maudit tous les dieux qu'il connaissait, sans savoir qu'un non-cité se moquait bien de lui. Il essaya tant bien que mal de résister, de retenir Shirosaki, voir de lui faire lâcher prise, mais non! Il était bien trop fort pour lui! Alors il finit juste par de guerre lasse se laisser tranquilement emmener vers ses ennemis jurés. Sérieusement, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça?

"B-bonjour Shirosaki-san!" crût bon de lancer le brun peu assuré.

- Yo les mecs! Comment va la jeune génération?

- Bien et vous?" continua Syazel tout en continuant à trembler.

"Bha vous avez quoi? Pourquoi vous tremblez? Oy! Syachou! Me fais pas une crise, ton frère me ferait trop chier après!

- Non non! Je vais très bien!"

Shirosaki se gratta la tête. Il observa un instant Hitsugaya qui se cachait surement inconsciemment derrière lui puis les deux gaillards en face. Leur réaction était franchement étrange. Et si Shiro-chan avait eu des ennuis avec les deux autres? Si c'était ça alors cela devait être assez grave pour qu'il se cache derrière lui. Est-qu'il s'était fait frapper? Il se rappela soudain de l'énorme bleu inexplicable dans le dos du bladinet, ainsi que les nombreux plus petits. Effectivement, sa théorie pourrait se justifier facilement.

Il eu un grand sourire sadique. Ils avaient osé poser un doigt sur son protégé! Ils avaient osé frapper son aimé! Il allait tout les deux les exploser!

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de l'homme aux cheveux fuchsias puis chuchota à son oreille:

"Tu as fait bobo à Shiro-chan, n'est-ce pas Syachou?"

Le bonbon rose se figea, réussissant tant bien que mal à répondre:

"N...non...

- En es-tu sûr?

- Oui!" chuchota-t'il immédiatement.

"Alors d'où viennent ces bleus?" Shirosaki enleva rapidement les trois premiers boutons de la chemise du blandinet, faisant ressortir ces derniers. Hitsugaya se cacha tout de suite après la poitrine pour rattacher maladroitement son habit.

"Et toi Syachou..." Il s'approcha de son oreille, "Pourquoi tu trembles?" et la mordit.

Le rosé eut un sursaut. Cet homme... Il...Il venait de lui mordre l'oreille Comme on le ferait avec sa petite-amie, avec une fille! Il se sentit humilié de ne pas être capable de lui mettre son poing dans la face. Mais Shirosaki était trop puissant pour lui... Il ne pouvait rien!

L'albinos se redressa alors gardant le sourire. Il prit Hitsugaya tout contre lui -celui n'oubliant pas de se débattre pour l'honneur- et ajouta :

"Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça! Alors on va dire que rien ne s'est passé, à condition que je ne vois plus jamais Shiro-chan avec un seul bleu, et on va en venir là où je veux ok?"

Nnoitra et Syazel hochèrent vivement la tête, un certain dégoût dans le regard.

"Bon, je veux juste que vous donniez ce numéro à Il forte et Grimmjow ok? Il leur tendit un bout de papier.

- Ok-okay..." termina Syazel en le fourrant dans sa poche.

Shirosaki leur sourit encore avant de se retourner vers le petit blandinet.

"On y va?

- Mouais on y va..."

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux. Et un peu plus loin, Nnoitra et Syazel virent l'albinos adulte se faire littéralement frapper par le nain surexité.

**"****Non mai****s t'es malade! Tu veux que j'ai**** encore plus d'ennuis!**

- Mais non et puis s'ils recommencent je les défoncerai!

**- ****Mais ça va pas tu veux encore finir au commissariat!**

- Bha ils me connaissent bien, puis ils sont sympas!

**- ****Abruti****!**"

Et un coup dans les bijoux de famille. Nnoitra et Syazel se regardèrent. Ce duo était vraiment un sacré phénomène... Étrange, mais dangereux à approcher.

.

.

Un rire macabre résonna dans toute la salle du dieu. Celui-ci claqua la langue, énervé. Qui le dérangeait ainsi alors qu'il s'amusait à observer le petit monde qu'il avait créé? On ne pouvait pas être tranquile pour regarder ses feuilletons maintenant? Il ne manquerait plus que ça! Il visualisa les fenêtres et les images où pourrait se trouver le dérangement, mais parmi la masse incroyable autour de lui, il avait bien du mal à l'aide de son seul bras mécanique à trouver le bon.

"Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi mon Roi, je suis juste ce monde avec vous~

- Vandlis donc..."

Sachant qui le dérangeait il lui était plus aisé de retrouver le fil de la conversation. Son seul doigt humain sur sa main droite appuya pour que s'affiche le jeune homme blond en plus grand. Il le fixa furieusement.

"Tu me déranges.

- Cela fait pourtant un moment que je ris!" s'écriat-il outré. "Cela ne vous a pas dérangé jusqu'à lors!"

Le dieu tiqua. Il aimait beaucoup ce petit bonhomme avec qui il partageait beaucoup d'intérêts mais, -il devait se l'avouer-, qui lui faisait peur des fois. Comme là par exemple. Comment avait-il bien pu se connecter à son réseau avec sur le corps un sceau temporel spécialement créé pour lui à cause de sa dangerosité, situé au sommet d'un mont vieux de milliards d'années où personne n'était passé depuis huit siècles, et sans rien sous la main? Ce garçon était trop incroyable pour lui. Il était l'égal d'un dieu. Presque à son niveau donc. Et c'était là que ça lui faisait peur. Ce garçon pourrait-il dépasser un jour son niveau? Est-ce qu'il était à ce point dangereux? Il s'énervait de ne pas savoir!

"Vandlis, comment t'es-tu connecté?

- Je l'ai fait c'est tout."

L'un et l'autre savaient qu'aucune autre réponse ne viendrait. Parfois, le dieu croyait presque avoir un fils...

"Tu regardes depuis quand?

- Depuis que le gamin est sorti du lycée.

- Pas si longtemps que ça je vois...

- Mais mon Roi, comprenez-moi, les nuages sont beaux mais je m'ennuie sur mon monde!"

Le dieu soupira puis un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

"Evidemment que tu t'ennuies! Tout le monde est mort dans ton monde!

- Je n'y peux rien s'ils sont faibles!" bouda Vandlis en gonflant les joues.

"Je n'y peux rien si tu as trop joué avec eux!"

Le blond détourna un oeil vers l'autre pour voir sa réaction. Mais il n'y avait qu'un visage amusé qui lui répondait. Il remit sa tête au milieu, toujours les joues gonflées, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

"Mais ils sont si amusants à tuer!

- Je te l'accorde, c'était très amusant à voir!"

D'un commun accord, ils se mirent à rire ensemble, comme-ci leur conversation était une vielle blague amusante. Finalement, ils se calmèrent de façon synchronisée. Le dieu lui proposa alors:

"Tu choisis le prochain qu'on suit?

- Okay!" Il mit son index dans la bouche et le mordilla. "Kensei Muguruma!

- Oh! excellent choix!"

.

.

La pile de papier s'écroula sur le sol mais aucun des deux ne s'en fit pour ça. Au contraire, le brun monta un peu plus sur le bureau, et déposa une fois de plus un fougueux baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. La main de celui assis sur le fauteuil passa sous le t-shirt noirâtre, puis caressa les abdominaux en souriant bestialement. Le baiser se ré-intensifia alors que le brun se rapprochait encore. Une deuxième pile s'effondra au sol. L'albinos retira sa bouche pour la déposer sur le cou de son amant. Il suçauta un peu la tendre chair, la baisant un peu puis renchaînant avec un suçon.

"Hmmm..." laissa sortir le brun. "Kensei-san..."

Il se laissa tomber sur les jambes de son bienfaiteur et passa un bras autour de son cou alors que sa main passait à son tour sous la chemise du second. Il fit basculer son bassin, faisant s'entre-choquer leur virilité. L'albinos monta ses doigts jusqu'au téton de l'autre: il le pressa.

"Kensei-san...

- Tu ne retireras donc jamais le san?

- Non..."

Kensei sourit et tortura une fois de plus le bout de chair.

"Vilain Garçon...

- Kensei-san!"

Ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus. Leurs langues dépassaient de temps en temps de leur bouche tellement ils étaient excités l'un par l'autre. Un filet de bave coula même de la bouche du brun, et son bassin se mit en action. Leur sexe se touchaient à répétition ce qui en plus de les durcir encore plus et de laisser naître nombres de gémissements chez le plus jeune, fit aussi sortit un grognement de l'adulte.

"Kensei-san...tu...

- Je prend mon pied, comme toujours avec toi Shuuhei."

Le jeune adulte sourit de façon adorable. Ce qui d'après Kensei était le plus fort aphrodisiaque qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Seulement on toqua à la porte. Les deux hommes s'écrièrent en choeur:

"Merde!"

Ils se regardèrent étonnés puis rirent doucement. Hisagi se releva donc pour aller ramasser les feuilles qui étaient tombées au cours de leur petit jeu.

Kensei se redressa. Il replaça bien comme il le fallait son costard et alla se présenter à la porte. Il l'ouvrit pour tomber sur l'un de ses clients: Byakuya Kuchiki. L'homme était droit, très bien habillé. Ses cheveux d'un noir parfait, cachant son regard, flottèrent un peu alors qu'il faisait un pas vers le grand homme.

"Maître, on m'a dit de venir toquer à votre porte.

- Monsieur Kuchiki," salua-t'il.

Il se retourna et Hisagi lui fit un clin d'oeil en lui confirmant que tout était en ordre. Il se déplaça donc pour laisser entrer l'orgueilleux personnage. Il alla se réinstaller à son siège puis fit signe à Byakuya de s'asseoir alors que Shuuhei observait calmement, restant sur le côté.

"Voici un étudiant en droit en stage ici, Shuuhei Hisagi, présenta Kensei.

- Enchanté Monsieur Kuchiki" dit-il en lui serrant la même.

"De même" déclara l'homme sans un brin d'émotion. "Maître, on m'a dit que vous etiez le meilleur avocat en matière de vol.

- Je ne peux dire être le meilleur mais il parait que je suis assez bon. En quoi puis-je vous être utile?

- Un homme m'a volé huit millions d'euros. La police semble l'avoir retrouvé; je vous demande donc d'être mon avocat dans cette affaire.

- Huit millions? Cela me semble sérieux. Expliquez-moi l'affaire.

- Quelqu'un a réussi à prendre dans mon coffre-fort, sans déclencher l'alarme ni se faire voir par la sécurité. Il semble que ce soit un expert qui ait réalisé cette performance. Heureusement l'agent Matsumoto et le commissaire Aizen ont vite rattrapé le voleur.

- Hum? Et qui serait-il?

- Une voleuse récidiviste, Cirucci Sanderwicci.

- Oh! J'ai déjà eu affaire à elle, elle ne sera pas simple à arrêter. Mais je sais très bien diriger son petit jeu à notre avantage. Monsieur Kuchiki, je prends votre affaire!"

.

.

"La fin était complètement ennuyeuse!" soupira le blond.

Le dieu soupira à son tour. Il avait complètement raison. Byakuya les avait coupé à un moment très intéressant Bon sang, dommage qu'une fois lancé c'est le temps qui était dieu et non pas le dieu qui temps.

Il sourit alors qu'il se souvenait que c'était exactement pour ça que Vandlis l'appelait Roi et disait qu'il voulait le devenir. Il ne maîtrisait pas le temps. Ou plutôt, il ne maîtrisait que son commencement. Après chaque monde partait d'un côté puis de l'autre, comme chacun le souhaitait. Il n'était qu'un créateur et ses inventions avaient libre cours sans lui.

"La fin était ennuyeuse en effet. Mais cette séquence pénalise tout de même quelqu'un...pas vrai?

- Vous mon roi!

- Pas seulement!"

Le dieu fit apparaître une image des yeux de Byakuya. Il sourit sadiquement.

"Regarde bien ce regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?

- Il hurle le dégoût et alors?

- Vandlis... Je sais que tu as compris, ne joue pas avec moi!"

Le blond changea son air perdu contre un sourire démesuré, de la taille de celui du Joker.

"Ouais, il est homophobe et le vieux va s'en mordre les doigts! Mais si on regarde bien, le petiot est en danger aussi!

- Par ce que Shirosaki est amoureux de lui?

- Et par ce qu'ils vont finir par se sauter dessus!

- Huuuum...Effectivement. C'est fort possible."

Le dieu fit tourner sa chaise tout en repliant ses pieds. Le bruit du métal entre la partie droite de son fessier et le bas de sa jambe gauche fit un bruit de claquements assez désagréable. Il penchait la tête de droite à droite. Une vieille musique d'un de ses plus vieux jeux lui trottait en tête. Un truc dans une langue des temps anciens qu'il avait complètement oublié. Vandlis le regardait s'amuser sans dire un mot, recroquevillé sur lui-même. A l'instant il semblait être le plus pur des enfants. Avec ses cheveux blonds lumineux et ses yeux violâtres, le dieu crût voir le jeune Genzo Sanzo. Seulement la coiffure du prisonnier ainsi que l'éclat de son regard différaient trop de ceux du moine.

Ils étaient pourtant tout deux des enfants abandonnés du destin.

Il ricana un peu.

"On va lancer la prochaine séquence, hein Vandlis?"

Il hocha la tête, docile pour une fois.

.

.

Ichigo Kurosaki sonna à la porte de sa maison. Il était un peu stressé, voilà un mois qu'il n'avait rencontré ses soeurs et son frère, son père ne comptant pas dans la famille. Et il se pointait un beau soir en pleine semaine pour les voir. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait gêner plus qu'autre chose. Est-ce que tout allait bien se passer? Et s'ils lui en voulaient de ne pas venir les voir plus souvent? Et s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave? Mais on l'aurait prévenu! Puis il passait des heures avec ses soeurs au téléphone chaque semaine. Non décidément, il ne devait pas autant stresser.

"Oui?" appela la voix aigue et féminine de la plus vieille des jumelles, Yuzu.

La porte s'ouvrit en même temps. La petit blonde se mit soudain à afficher un grand sourire.

"Oni-san!"

Elle lui sauta littéralement dessus, ce qu'il eut du mal à gérer pour les retenir de tomber. Il sourit à son tour.

"Tu vas bien? Tu te nourris bien? Est-ce que tu t'es bien lavé les dents tous les soirs avant de te coucher? Tu ne vas pas trop en boîte, pas vrai? Tu ne fumes pas? Mais attends t'as pris du poids! Je parie que tu as mangé un mac-do à midi, hein?!"

Ichigo se mit à rire. Elle l'harcelait toujours de question comme une mère le ferait. C'était encore une de ses nombreuses facettes adorables. Il adorait ses soeurs.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Yuzu, je mange comme il faut, je ne me couche pas tard et ne sort pas excessivement en boîte!"

Elle le regarda encore un peu inquiète puis reprit son visage jovial en lui tendant la main pour l'entraîner dans la maison. Une fois arrivé dans le salon, il entendit son frère demander:

"Bha t'en a mis du temps! Il était si beau que ça le mec qui toquait à la porte?"

Et Hitsugaya lui répondre strictement:

"Tu devrais retenir tes âneries de temps en temps! Ça t'évitera peut-être de finir au commissariat!"

Alors qu'une énième dispute allait éclater, Yuzu s'illumina et lança:

"C'était le plus bel homme que vous ayez jamais vu!

- Yuzu!" la réprimanda Ichigo alors que ses joues rougissaient.

- Oh putain! Shiro-chan c'est un revenant mec!

- Oh ça va Shiro!" s'exclamèrent le petit albinos et le roux.

Il les regarda choqué.

"Vas-y, ils sont tous contre moi!" s'exclama-t'il avant de se mettre à bouder.

Les deux complices rirent un peu avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre une fois de plus.

"Ichi-nii!" s'exclama Karin avant de le prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

Il s'exclama, heureux d'être si bien accueilli dans sa maison:

"Tu restes manger avec nous ce soir, hein?

- Vu qu'Hisagi n'est pas à l'appart' pour me faire des bons petits plats, je vais me satisfaire de ceux de Yuzu!

- Comment ça?! Je cuisine mille fois mieux que lui! Tu vas voir je vais te préparer une des ces recettes! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles!"

Elle partit donc vers les cuisines avec dans l'idée de régaler tout le monde. Ichigo put enfin s'asseoir calmement sur le canapé. Il se joingnit au tournois Dragon Ball que disputaient sur Playstation 2 Hitsugaya et Shirosaki. Mais ayant perdu la main de la vieille console, il fut battu au deuxième tour. Shirosaki perdit au troisième, laissant Tôshirô se battre pour leur honneur.

Le jumeau blanc passa son bras au dessus des épaules du roux qui se figea. Oh! Ca sentait pas bon ça... Et il avait raison.

"Tu sais Grimmjow aussi il fait de bons petits plats!

- Non mais comment tu sais ça toi?"

Comment est-ce qu'il savait qu'il avait flashé sur Grimmjow? Et comment il le connaissait?

"Mafieux!" beugla-t'il.

Shirosaki répondit par un rire alors que Hitsugaya remportait le tournois haut la main, avec un perfect.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Et l'histoire appe**__**lée vie continua...**_


	4. Chapitre 3: Savoir, c'est important

_**Oya,**_

_**Bon bha voilà, déjà un nouveau chapitre ! Et la véritable histoire commence MAINTENANT ! Héhé !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer : Bleach n'est pas à moi !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Merci à Tsuki-neesan, Ayu, , Ellie, Kaita-chan, Guest, OMGWhereisthelight et shirosaki35 pour leur commentaire !**_

_**.**_

.

.

.

.

**Filament**

.

.

**Chapitre 3 : Savoir, c'est important.**

.

.

« Nan sérieux comment est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Shirosaki lui sourit sadiquement.

« J'ai mes sources et tu le sais ! » Il rit fortement sous le regard blasé du blandinet et énervé du roux. « Enfin j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi ! Il vient à l'anniversaire de Rukia~ !

- Pardon ?! Mais elle le connaît même pas !

- Et alors ? Il est ton sauveur de portable non ?

- Mais comment tu sais ça ? »

Hitsugaya soupira. Lui était habitué à ce que son meilleur ami sache tout à un moment donné, même les secrets les plus profondément cachés, qu'il dénichait sans problème. Ichigo était le plus facile à comprendre de tous les proches de Shirosaki. Il était aussi la personne la plus chère à ses yeux après lui-même... Comme il ne le voyait pas autant que lui. Tôshirô n'imaginait pas le réseau mit en place afin de surveiller les moindres agissements de son frangin, incapable de réaliser que la vie privée existait.

« En plus il vient en tant que pote d'un pote alors c'est bon !

- Ah ouais et le pote de qui au juste ?

- De Kaien~ ! »

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche mais la referma immédiatement. Kaien ? KAIEN ? La super idole de tous les jeunes en ce moment ? Le mec sur qui Rukia avait craqué un jour dans la rue et sur lequel elle n'arrêtait pas de blatérer des âneries ? Comment est-ce que Shirosaki était rentré en contact avec cette star du J-rock ?

« Comment t'as fait ?

- Je l'ai rencontré en boîte alors que Il Forte voulait me présenter des potes. Et ses potes c'était le groupe de Kaien. Grimmjow et Mugetsu en plus. J'ai sympathisé puis lui ai parlé de Rukia~ ! Il a dit que son frère était son agent, tu imagines ? Et Rukia ne le sait même pas !

- Nan ? C'est vrai ? » lança ironiquement Ichigo. « Vu comment ils se parlent tous les deux !

- Ouais mais là on aborde autre chose ! »

Yuzu débarqua à ce moment dans le salon avec son grand sourire d'ange habituel. Elle attrapa la main d'Hitsugaya et d'Ichigo puis les tira vers la cuisine.

« Allez ! A table ! »

Shirosaki, voyant les deux autres, se mit d'un coup debout pour suivre le mouvement. Il avait faim lui aussi ! En plus, Yuzu cuisinait toujours mieux quand il y avait son jumeau à la maison. Peut-être parce qu'elle s'émerveillait toujours plus avec lui ? Shirosaki soupira. Hormis son homosexualité, Ichigo était le frère parfait de toute façon ! Il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec ça. Lui, il resterait le _mauvais_ jumeau, celui qu'on trouvait sympa et effrayant à la fois. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait décidé d'empoigner ce rôle à bras le corps jusqu'à créer sa propre mafia dans la ville... Il s'étonnait lui-même de savoir exactement le nombre de kilos de cocaïne qui avait passé les barrières de la cité aujourd'hui. En fait, il était devenu l'informateur de toute la ville.

Il coupa court à ses pensées en s'asseyant à table avec les autres. Yuzu commença à lancer la conversation sur le lycée. Elle n'était pas dans le même que sa sœur et Hitsugaya, et préparait un C.A.P. en jardinerie, puisque dans l'optique de ne pas réellement vouloir quitter la maison, s'y sentant très bien, elle pensait se trouver toujours mieux dans un métier qui lui permettrait de rester chez elle, que ce soit au ménage ou à la cuisine, que d'envisager un bac général, partir dans l'expectative, pour se diriger vers l'inconnu, à une date qui l'était tout autant. Quoique, si ses notes en science l'avait permis, comme à sa sœur, elle aurait voulu être infirmière. Finalement, elle était un peu comme Shirosaki, le boulet des deux jumeaux.

Karin enchaîna sur le match de football qu'elle allait disputer contre le lycée qui avait toujours était leur ennemi. Ichigo et Hichigo se raclèrent la gorge en même temps alors que les souvenirs de la bataille interminable leur revenaient.

Suivit le silence. Il n'était pas gênant, plutôt apaisant mais Shirosaki n'aimait pas le silence. En plus il avait une bonne idée pour ce qui animerait un peu la table.

Le portable d'Ichigo vibra en signe de sms. Immédiatement, comme tout bon adolescent ou jeune adulte, il l'alluma pour voir le contenu du message. Ses joues se tintèrent légèrement alors qu'il voyait Grimmjow apparaître sur l'écran. L'albinos le plus vieux se mit à sourire sadiquement.

« C'est de ton sucre d'orge ? »

Ichigo soupira, lassé par le surnom d'une débilité sans fond ni nom. Son frère pouvait être si peu mature dès fois... Il rajouta un soupir pour le coup. Puis soudain il se rendit compte d'une chose. Ses deux sœurs le fixaient. Elles ne lâchaient pas du retard. Il se leva et indiqua, gêné :

« Je vais chercher le sel... »

Karin juste à côté attrapa sa chemise et lui lança autoritairement.

« Pas la peine, il est sur la table. »

Okay... Il ne pouvait pas y échapper c'est ça ? Tout ça c'était la faute de Shirosaki ! Il savait que ça finirait comme ça ! Il le savait ! Cet enfoiré avait tout calculé c'était sûr…

Ichigo se tourna vers Hitsugaya qui essayait de s'enterrer depuis le début de la conversation. Pitié ! Il était son dernier espoir ! Il devait absolument changer de sujet ! Qu'on le laisse seul pour gérer ses amours ! Il n'était en aucun cas obligé d'en parler à tout le monde, hein ? En plus il était certain que Grimmjow aussi n'aimerait pas qu'on étale sa vie privée comme une feuille de route ou une carte d'état-major sur la table du diner. Il soupira en voyant le plus jeune blandinet détourner le regard alors que ses deux sœurs le fixaient toujours, et toujours plus intensément. Ça allait être long !

.

.

« Le pauvre ! Pauvre Ichigo ! » s'amusa Vandlis en se roulant de rire sur le sol de sa caverne.

Le dieu fronça les sourcils. Cet extrait était encore plus gênant que celui d'avant, il ne restait plus qu'une chose pour que le petit blond gagne le pari et sa liberté. Quel idiot il faisait ! Si Vandlis sortait de sa prison et qu'on le déposait dans un monde quelconque, le temps était menacé. Il devait trouver un moyen de contrer l'avancée du jeune homme. Sachant que le vieux et la bête devraient lui obéir pour un moment, il serait trop puissant. Il devait trouver autre chose. Il devait trouver un moyen de l'empêcher de gagner ce défi.

« On va changer de domaine. »

Il attrapa la widget à sa droite et l'agrandit.

.

.

« Allez Gin-san ! Seulement un petit bisou~

- Rangiku tu est complètement saoule, tu le sais au moins ? » s'amusa l'homme aux cheveux blancs alors qu'il la voyait se tenir à lui tout en essayant de marcher. Il se mit à rire gaiement.

La rousse gonfla ses joues pour faire une moue adorable. Non mais oh ! Elle n'était pas saoule ! Elle avait juste un peu trop bu, c'était pas pareil ! Et si elle tenait pas sur ses jambes c'est par ce que les foutus gens qui avaient fait cette route étaient des incapables qui ne savaient rien faire de droit ! On se croirait sur un de ces chemins de Corse sérieux ! Et en plus si elle avait une sale envie que Gin la prenne dans ses bras et l'embrasse c'était juste parce que ça faisait plusieurs années qu'elle l'aimait ! Fallait pas chercher loin ! Pour toutes ses raisons, elle n'était pas saou-

« Hic ! »

Gin sourit malicieusement. Ce qui était bien avec Rangiku c'était que tout ce qu'elle pensait quand elle était saoule, elle le disait à haute voix. Seulement, il sentit ses joues rougir alors que la déclaration de la jeune femme rousse résonnait en lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait dire quelque chose de similaire. Mais soyons francs, elle était belle, adorable et avec une poitrine à en faire descendre les dieux eux-mêmes. Un certain dieu hocha la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une si belle femme ferait avec lui, un renard ? Il se disait bien intérieurement qu'il ne la méritait pas et ne la mériterait jamais.

Rangiku s'accrocha encore plus à lui, pressant ainsi son imposante poitrine contre son torse.

« Giiiin ! Quand zest-ce que bu ba m'embasser ? Ze veux un bibou ! »

L'albinos se mit à rire franchement alors que la pauvre alcoolique n'arrivait même plus à parler. Il lui attrapa le bas des jambes et se mit à la porter comme une princesse. Oh moins comme ça elle ne tomberait pas.

« Oh Giiiininouuuu ! Comme z'un brince karmant ! »

Gin se mit à rougir à la fois du surnom et de la comparaison. Elle était pas sérieuse quand même ? Faites que ce surnom ne perdure pas quand elle serait sobre ! Faites-le ! Il ne voulait pas devenir politique et entendre la presse à scandale hurler sur tous les toits que son petit surnom affectif était « Gininou » ! En plus Grimmjow ne se retiendrait pas de le taquiner avec ça. Heureusement qu'il savait comment répliquer contre le bleuté et qu'en plus, il était exactement dans la même position que lui, c'est-à-dire la moins confortable pour se moquer !

« Giiiiiininouuu ! Z'ai boujours pas eu mon bibou ! »

Il soupira.

« Le jour où tu me le demanderas quand tu seras sobre j'y réfléchirai ! »

Le sourire goguenard de la demoiselle s'envola en un instant. Elle passa ses bras tendrement autour de son cou et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Gin ouvrit les siens comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, choqué. Jamais les pupilles bleu clair ne lui avaient paru si triste. Le visage de la rousse sembla se décomposer. Les larmes commencèrent à titiller le coin de ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les laisse couler. Elle eut un tout petit sourire triste et murmura :

« C'est vrai ce mensonge ? »

Elle plongea immédiatement après sa tête dans le coup de l'albinos et s'endormit. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit mais l'image claire du visage à ce point accablé de la femme qu'il aimait resta bien gravée dans sa tête. Il en avait gardé les yeux ouverts et avait cessé d'avancer vers l'appartement de la demoiselle. Elle l'aimait vraiment ? Il sentait que ses membres tremblaient. Elle l'aimait vraiment ? Il retint sa jambe gauche de s'affaisser et préféra continuer d'avancer. Il n'en revenait pas, pourquoi lui avait-elle affiché cette mine là ? Et il ne voulait pas accepter la seule réponse qui lui venait elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. C'était déjà trop beau qu'elle le désire, mais de là à l'aimer…

C'était quelque chose de dur l'amour. On avait peur de perdre l'autre, peur de le voir s'éloigner. On a envie de le voir. On a envie de l'embrasser. On veut être avec lui, elle. Toujours, le plus longtemps possible ensemble. C'est un amour partagé, un bonheur incroyable, indéfinissable. Quelque chose que le cerveau humain avait créé, une substance purement chimique mais que personne ne pouvait éviter.

Peut-être Ulquiorra Schiffer ?

Il serra Rangiku contre lui. Si en étant sobre elle lui demandait de l'embrasser, il ne saurait pas résister, et le pire c'est qu'il le savait.

Il regarda l'immeuble et se rendit compte qu'il était devant le bon. Il fouilla dans les poches du manteau brun de la demoiselle et en ressortit les clefs. Il mit le passe devant l'endroit indiqué et ouvrit la pote avec son épaule gauche. Il monta ensuite les trois étages et ouvrit la porte.

« Rangiku c'est toi ? » appela la voix grave et féminine de la petite Kuchiki.

Gin la vit arriver et lui fit signe de se taire. Il alla déposer le corps mou de la jeune femme rousse et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

« Gin...Je...t'aime...achète-moi une pomme d'amouur... » sourit-elle dans son sommeil.

Il se mit à ricaner tandis qu'il la couvrait et allait dire au revoir à Rukia.

« Gin-san ? Appela la jeune brune.

- Qui y a-t'il Rukia-chan ?

- Est-ce que vous savez où se passe mon anniversaire ? »

Gin ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Elle ne le savait pas ? Oh ! Il venait de comprendre. Une bien belle surprise attendait la demoiselle alors. Il plaça son doigt devant sa bouche et l'agita en murmurant :

« Se-cret ! »

Il se retourna ensuite pour se diriger vers la porte en lançant :

« A ton anniversaire Rukia-chan ! Prends soin de Rangiku ! »

La porte claqua. La jeune brune fit la moue. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne lui disait où allait se passer son anniversaire ? C'était un crime ou quoi ? En plus c'était SON anniversaire non ? Alors pourquoi ne savait-elle même pas où il allait être fêté ?! C'était incroyable ça ! Shirosaki allait l'entendre ! Vraiment elle commençait à en avoir mal de tous ses mystères autour de cette date... Elle s'assit sur le canapé et rouvrit son ordinateur portable. Voilà à quoi elle en était réduite pour se calmer. Elle détruisait son clavier en jouant au jeu multijoueur en ligne Elsword. En plus bête comme elle était, elle avait bien sûr prit le personnage le plus dur à manier, alias Aisha... Elle allait tous les tuer... Ils la poussaient à bout ! Shirosaki, Ichigo, Hisagi, Renji et tous les autres... Elle voulait savoir !

.

.

« Alors Vandlis, tu préfères quel genre ? La version mignonne et fière ou grosse poitrine et indécence ?

- Et vous mon roi ?

- J'hésite... Niveau plaisir il ne fait aucun doute que l'indécence est à garder mais pour un couple très solide, je préférerai la petite Rukia... Hum... La petite Rukia plutôt.

- Vous me volez mon choix ! » s'offusqua le blond.

Le dieu se mit à rire.

« Je suis juste allé plus vite que toi~ ! »

Il se concentra à nouveau sur ses vidéos, laissant ses yeux surveiller Vandlis de temps en temps. Dans son crâne entre humain et machine commençait à se former un plan. Il avait une vague idée de comment contrecarrer le jeune blond.

Une icône clignota à sa droite, le faisant sursauter.

« Oh connard de dieu ! Tu nous dis même pas l'avancement du pari ! » hurla la voix de l'homme en costard.

« Ah oui c'est vrai qu'une petit réunion s'impose ! » remarqua le dieu.

Il soupira et agrandit la fenêtre de l'homme mûr pour la plaquer à côté du garçon au talisman.

« Yo ! » sourit Vandlis à l'homme qui tourna la tête avec un air franchement dégoûté, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde de la réaction de l'autre. Le garçon se leva pour s'approcher de ses barreaux. Il posa la main dessus et l'on put voir à l'œil nu une décharge électrique blanche le parcourir. Il mit son autre main sur le barreau à côté puis passa ses fines jambes à travers. Tout son corps semblait parcouru par de rapides flux. Mais contrairement à une personne normale, il ne mourrait pas sous la décharge. Non... Il semblait au contraire s'amuser à remuer ses jambes comme si de rien n'était. Un enfant au dessus d'une rivière.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait en dessous de ces pieds qu'un immense vide dont on ne voyait pas la fin.

Un adolescent qui savait naturellement pirater le cerveau d'un dieu, qui ne craignait et ne ressentait pas la douleur et qui n'avait en apparence aucune peur, voilà le monstre qu'avait créé la vie.

Le dieu n'avait jamais su quand il l'avait connu, quand il l'avait emprisonné, ni même pourquoi. Il l'avait juste vu, un jour, connecté à ses fichiers. Il connaissait son nom, son prénom et savait où il était enfermé mais absolument pas d'où il venait. Ce gosse qui partageait son humour et ses passions était rentré un beau jour dans sa vie sans aucune explication. Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. C'était tellement étrange…mais pour quelqu'un qui depuis longtemps s'ennuyait comme lui, amusant. Il avait un peu peur, mais il lui semblait qu'il était plus impatient qu'autre chose. Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment coincé Vandlis ?

_Non._

Il voulait voir ce que cet enfant ferait en liberté, il voulait voir ses ambitions, quitte à se faire tuer.

S'il était capable de mourir ? Bonne question, tiens, pouvait-il mourir ? Est-ce que le dieu du temps pouvait mourir ?

« Vandlis ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'un dieu du temps peut mourir ? »

« Pendant un instant ou un siècle voir infiniment, toute chose meurt. » Le garçon avait dit ça d'un air rêveur, comme si tout cela l'importait peu. Pourtant, le regard qui dériva juste un instant vers le dieu prouvait le contraire : **il voulait savoir.**

Le dieu sourit. Il allait lui donner sa liberté.

« Oh ! Regardez mon roi ! C'est enfin son anniversaire ! C'est l'anniversaire de Rukia-chan ! » s'extasia le petit blond en se relevant.

L'homme en costard qui se léchait la patte regarda l'écran un peu plus intéressé.

« Regardons ! Regardons ! » s'amusa le dieu d'humeur joviale.

.

.

Ichigo attrapa la main de Rukia alors qu'Hisagi prenait l'autre et que Renji l'éloignant en la poussant de la voiture pour se diriger vers la fête.

« Dites-moi où on va sinon je n'avance pas ! Et retirez-moi ce bandeau ! » grogna Rukia excédée par tant de mystère.

« Mais t'inquiète ! On t'emmènes pas dans un bar de streap-tease !

- Chut ! C'était un secret Renji ! » s'amusa Hisagi en répondant au rouge.

« Oups ! Oh bha mince alors !

- Vous êtes idiots ! » s'exclamèrent la jeune femme et le roux en même temps.

« Bha quoi c'est bien les bars à streap-tease ! » bouda le brun.

« Sérieux t'y es déjà allé ? » s'étonna Renji.

« Bha avec Ichigo ! Même si ça lui a fait plus d'effet qu'à moi !

- Hisagi ta gueule ! Ok ?! Ta gueule !

- Ichigo ! Nan ! » attaqua le rouge complètement ahuri que l'homme qu'il croyait être un saint parmi les saints puissent s'extasier devant ce genre de spectacle.

« Si ! Je t'assure !

- Rukia dis leur de se taire ! » supplia le roux.

« Jamais ! Je veux trop savoir la suite ! » ria-t-elle.

C'est dans cette bonne ambiance qu'ils arrivèrent finalement à destination. Le bâtiment était grand, gigantesque même. En fait, on aurait dit un petit manoir. On ne le voyait pas très bien à cause des arbres magnifiquement taillés à la façon d'_Edward aux mains d'argent_ qui cachaient le château miniature. Entre deux arbres, une banderole était marquée d'un « Joyeux anniversaire Rukia ! ». Les garçons se firent signe.

Renji se précipita dans la salle pour faire sortir tout le monde. Il entra dans la grande salle qui ressemblait à celle de bal dans _la Belle et la bête_, puis appela Shirosaki. L'albinos se présenta devant lui. Il hocha la tête en comprenant que la demoiselle était arrivée puis il hurla que tout le monde aille dehors SILENCIEUSEMENT. Il attrapa Kaien avec Renji. Puis ils traversèrent ensemble la foule pour rejoindre Rukia.

Grimmjow qui tenait une guitare se précipita pour rattraper Kaien. Il lui plaça l'instrument dans la main et le poussa en avant. Au loin il vit Ichigo qui occupait toujours Rukia en lui parlant. Voyant que tout le monde avait fini de se rassembler. Il arrêta de parler et s'écarta. La jeune femme commença à s'affoler.

« Ichigo ? He ! Ichigo tu m'as pas laissée comme ça hein ?! Mince Ichigo ! Renji ! Hisagi ! Décrochez au moins ce bandeau ! »

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux dans l'espoir de retirer le nœud du tissu mais sans aucun résultat. Elle commençait à rager quand soudain la voix de Kaien, qui s'était mis derrière elle, la fit sursauter :

« Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ? »

Kaien Shiba était la star la plus en vogue ces derniers mois. Il était monté en flèche et ses chansons se retrouvaient maintenant au top des ventes. Mais ce n'était pas comme ça que Rukia Kuchiki l'avait connu. En fait, il l'avait sauvé deux ans auparavant d'un accident de voiture qui avait failli la tuer. Il avait plongé sur elle, les faisant rouler plusieurs mètres plus loin et lui sauvant ainsi la vie. Elle était restée tremblante et choquée, ne sachant trop comment évacuer sa peur. Le brun s'était alors inquiété, avait essayé de la calmer et au final...réussit la seule chose qu'il savait faire : chanter. Il sourit en se souvenant du sourire survenu sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Il ne l'avait plus jamais revu après ça mais son image était restée gravée dans sa mémoire. Pendant tout ce temps il avait voulu revoir cette jeune femme. Finalement, en racontant l'anecdote à Shirosaki rencontré récemment en boite, il apprit qu'il la connaissait. Et à présent, il l'avait devant lui, et lui retirait en ce moment même son bandeau.

« Bonne anniversaire Rukia, » murmura-t'il alors que ses joues rougissaient.

La jeune femme se retourna. Il mit autour de lui la bandoulière de sa guitare. Elle le regarda, émue, tandis qu'il commençait à gratter les cordes de l'instrument, avant de se mettre à chanter doucement :

**« **_**F**__**ushoku shiteku sekai no naka de **__**  
**__**hanpa na seigi tachi ga ukareteru **__**  
**__**muryoku na kami ni sugaru no nara **__**  
**__**oroka na kono ryoute wo shinjitai »**_

Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme puis se concentra pour jouer et chanter du mieux possible.

«_** A**__**h kokoro no fukaku **__**  
ah chi wo nagasu shinjitsu ga »**_

Ichigo sourit en voyant sa meilleure amie aussi émue. Il s'assit sur une pierre et patienta. Son regard se posa sur une touffe turquoise. Il se mit à rougir. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se sentait complètement attiré par cet homme. Plusieurs fois depuis l'incident « portable », il lui avait reparlé en face. Ils s'étaient trouvé des points communs, ils s'entendaient et le courant passait magnifiquement bien. Il détourna les yeux. Il lui semblait que c'était plus qu'une petite attirance passagère. Quelque chose de plus fort. Il se mit à sourire. Peut-être qu'il commençait à l'aimer ?

Kaien entama le prochain couplet :

_**« T**__**ama wo kome nerai na yo **__**  
okubyou na mayoi wo **__**  
uchinuite kowaseba ii **__**  
sabitsuku sono mae ni »**_

Grimmjow soupira. Il avait envie de le rejoindre. Il le voyait là sur son caillou. Il regardait doucement Kaien et Rukia. Les deux se perdaient dans leur monde alors que la foule écoutait la tendre voix du chanteur. Il avait une putain d'envie de rejoindre le roux un peu plus loin. Il voulait lui parler, rencontrer un peu plus de ce caractère fort qui ne cessait de l'intriguer. Cet homme était passionnant. Il pouvait être aussi doux que colérique. C'était incroyable. Le roux tourna son regard… Les prunelles brunes croisèrent les turquoises agrumes.

Kaien ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Rukia.

_**« K**__**udaranai kirei goto kasane **__**  
uso ga todoki ten made katamuita **__**  
dareka no tame ni nante ore wa **__**  
jibun wo enjiteiru wake ja nai »**_

Finalement, le bleuté soupira et alla rejoindre Ichigo sur le rocher. Il s'assit à côté de lui et le fixa un moment. Il lui sourit et lança :

« Elle a l'air s'per heureuse ta pote...

- Elle attendait ça depuis un moment. Je suis sûr que depuis qu'il l'a sauvée, elle l'aimait.

- Ouais lui aussi, il parle s'vent d'elle.

- C'est beau qu'ils se retrouvent comme ça. »

Grimmjow jeta un coup d'œil à Ichigo. Il observait le couple qui se retrouvait et s'observait amoureusement. Ça lui donnait envie apparemment. Il les regarda. Oui, lui aussi avait envie de ça. Il voulait pouvoir partager son coup de foudre. Et il savait parfaitement avec qui.

Sa main se posa sur celle du roux qui sursauta en rougissant.

_**« A**__**h ikiteru itami **__**  
ah tsukisasaru genjitsu ga » **_continua Kaien.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Ichigo déglutit. Il prit la main de l'homme bleuté dans la sienne, mêlant leurs doigts. Puis il lui sourit :

« Moi aussi j'aimerais bien qu'on se retrouve. »

Ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus, collant leurs épaules.

« Tss... Tu joues avec mon désir Fraisy~

- Ne m'appelle pas Fraisy Chaton ! »

Ils ricanèrent encore.

_**« T**__**ama wo kome junbi shina hitomi wo sorasazu **_

_**kudakechiru "owari" kara mitsukaru MONO mo aru »**_

Hisagi fit un clin d'œil à Renji en lui désignant Grimmjow et Ichigo à deux doigts de s'embrasser. Hitsugaya se mit à rougir alors que Shirosaki souriait sadiquement. Le petit blandinet attrapa la main de son meilleur ami. Génial, il commençait à ressentir cette chaleur étrange qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait dans ce genre de situation avec le grand albinos. Il se cala contre lui alors que Shirosaki commençait à rougir lui aussi du contact.

_**« T**__**ama wo kome nerai na yo **__**  
okubyou na mayoi wo **__**  
uchinuite kowaseba ii **__**  
sabitsuku sono mae ni »**_

Soudain, une lumière traversa le ciel. Un homme apparut au milieu des deux arbres avec la banderole « Joyeux anniversaire Rukia ! ». Il était habillé en kimono, portait un bandeau noir sur l'œil droit et ses cheveux étirés en une étoile à branches multiples se terminaient par des clochettes. Soudain il descendit d'un seul coup, épée en main.

_**« K**__**udakechiru "owari" kara mitsukaru MONO mo aru »**_ termina Kaien en même temps que l'épée de l'homme explosait au sol.

« KUROSAKI ICHIGO, SHINIGAMI REMPLACANT ! TU ES REQUISITIONNE AU SEIREITEI ! » hurla le professeur de physionomie.

.

.

Dans sa cellule, Vandlis explosa de rire devant le regard choqué du dieu du temps et de l'homme en costard.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Musique : **_Toshihiko Seki_** - Preparation**_


End file.
